


天长地久 Snuff

by boccaroteapot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: V唯独没说过爱他。
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V
Kudos: 27





	天长地久 Snuff

1.

当他醒来，睁开眼睛见到的第一样东西，就是V的脸。

有那么几秒竹村怀疑自己已经身处地狱了，但V露出了松了口气的表情，向后退去，竹村在他身后看见了义体医生诊所的内部装饰。

这里不是那个V过去总爱去的诊所，大概是他成为来生之王之后认识的高档医生，房间明亮整洁，竹村怀疑自己在宪章山。

那个医生此时抱着数据板出现在了他左侧的视野里：“我们不得不给你替换了新的头部植入设备，换言之，还有个新的铁做的脑壳。最开始几天感到头晕是正常的，毕竟这是吞枪自杀。”

竹村没在乎他在放什么狗屁，他正努力试图坐起来，亲手把那个正在转身离开的雇佣兵掐死，“……V……！”竹村咬着牙试图咒骂他恶臭的灵魂，倘若那家伙还有这种东西的话。

但V甚至没多看他一眼。“账转过去了。”V说，对着医生。

“我该拿他怎么办？”

“V！”医生没说谎，剧痛正在竹村脑子里不断炸开，他在喉咙深处仍然能尝到血的味道，他在椅子上撑起自己，这已经是他现在能做到的极限了，“……你甚至不敢直视我吗！”

“他能走了就会自己离开，”V说，“谢了，医生。半夜打扰你了。”

“不妨事，毕竟这道歉真的很丰厚。”

V点了点头，他没和竹村说话，更没看他一眼。他把竹村一个人留在了这光亮的新地狱里，转身推门离开了。

2.

竹村花了两天试图搞清楚为什么V要救他，但V始终没联系他，就和V答应要去见华子之后叫竹村在安全屋里等他电话那时一样。那样煎熬的几周竹村再也不愿意体验一遍了，很多时候人们会搞错，真正会杀人的实际上反而就是漫漫等待中的那一线希望。

他不想再等了。

第三天，竹村在恶土找了处废弃的城镇，在一个废弃的修车厂的二楼落脚，把这地方当安全屋。傍晚时分刮起了沙暴，他头顶和手边的窗子都在颤抖，这废墟仿佛随时就可以将他吞噬。

竹村坐在一只破沙发里，正试图用所剩无几的过期燃料块点燃便携式的炉子，好让自己不至于冻死在今晚。

风从窗子钻进来，如同尖叫，竹村看见自己脚下踩着七八年前的旧广告传单，他辨认了一下，认出那上面是一辆水谷隼。

V过去总开着这辆车来找竹村，和小田见面那次，V曾经跟他聊起过这个。水谷隼是他妈手感最好的美人。当V谈起自己感兴趣的话题，他的双眼几乎闪闪发光，不得不眯起来，好像也知道那光芒会把竹村灼伤一样。V吹了声口哨。那是我的最爱。

头部的剧痛和怒火一道出现，竹村捂着头，爆发出吼叫。他的哀嚎和风声混在一起，仿佛厉鬼在已死的旧时光中悲泣。并不凄美，只是丑陋可怖。

竹村哆嗦地抽出匕首，挽起袖子，将刀尖按进手腕，一直拉到手肘。左臂，然后右臂。他确保割得够深，刀尖都几乎触碰到过去那些螳螂刀植入体留下的凹槽。做完这些他握不住匕首，任它当啷一声落地，同那被他放弃了的防风炉躺在一起。

他向后仰，躺在沙发背上，让那些破烂的海绵内芯与肮脏的红色呢绒拥住他这条毫无价值的命的重量，竹村五郎睁着眼睛，盯着破烂的天花板。

3.

他在流浪者营地的帐篷里醒来。

竹村双臂缠着纱布，他拽下营养液的输液针，坐起来之后摇晃着走出了帐篷。

沙暴已经停了，恶土的夜晚有漂亮的星空，流浪者营地里人流匆匆，中央的篝火边有人演奏吉他，靠近大路的边缘，竹村在那里看到了一辆正缓缓驶离的水谷隼，年轻的女首领站在那里，背对着他，正冲车子挥手。

竹村站在原地，目送恶鬼离开。

“哦，你醒了，”女人来到他面前，“V刚走。他车后座全是你的血，真他妈的一团糟，之前吓死我了。”

“他给我留话了吗？”

“没，不算是，他说你要是要车的话就给你弄一辆，他会付钱。”

“除此之外呢？”

“没有。这么说来，他今天倒是格外地沉默寡言，不过这也不怪他，”女人审视着竹村，“你又是谁？怎么跟V扯上关系的？”

竹村好久都没说话。他身上没有一处不疼，但更令他难以忍受的反而是心中的怒火，V的惺惺作态让他快要吐了，他盯着夜色中的公路，这条路一直通向夜之城的中心，那是V刚刚离开的方向。

他想起之前V坐在他车上，两个人一起穿梭在喧嚣的夜之城街道间，电台里是首慢歌，V忽然啊了一声，竹村问他怎么，V于是又再次用那种眼神转头看他，闪亮的温柔堆积在眼角，V说，这首歌，就是这首歌，夜城电台里所有歌里，我向来最爱这一首，唯独这一首。说完V看向窗外，他们遇到了堵车，车子前进得很慢，竹村看着他的手搭在车窗上，手指轻轻读敲打着拍子。年轻人的侧脸看起来给人一种不谙世事的错觉，当他对着你笑的时候，你能看见他一侧的尖牙。这让那时的竹村觉得他的每一丝快乐都带着稚嫩的纯真。

“……他看起来怎么样？”竹村声音沙哑地问。

女人嘁了一声：“他看上去好像搞砸了个几十万的大单子——心都碎了。”

过了一会儿，竹村笑了，他对着空荡荡的恶土公路开口：“那就好。”

当他迈步离开的时候，那姑娘在他后面嚷嚷：“喂——你打算就这么走回去吗！”

竹村没回答，只是拖着疲惫的步子踏上了公路，向着城市灯光走去。

4.

他找虎钩众“借”了些钱和枪，在接下来的两周里，竹村靠这些东西搞到了V的情报。

坐在临时的安全屋里，竹村给自己做简易手术，取出弹头。子弹在他的腹部埋得很深，他之前给自己打了局部麻醉，还吸了增强剂，但当子弹终于落地，竹村已经流了太多血。

竹村只希望自己没在头晕目眩的时候把内脏戳个口子。他面前的芯片上有V现在的住所位置，以及V平时的大概日程。当然，最容易找到他的地方还是来生，但竹村还是选择了公寓。

他钉上了伤口，简单地给自己擦了擦手，用了一发治疗剂，然后就倒在了破床垫上昏睡过去。

一定是这些天竹村杀戮太多，他做的梦糟糕透顶。他梦见和V在那未完成的大楼天台聊天，V和他说自己就爱在高处俯瞰城市，夜之城的落日能人心绪平静，这是少数能显得这座城很干净的时刻。竹村梦见他们并肩在歌舞伎町的天桥上行走，祭典的准备正如火如荼，巨大的彩灯与五光十色的光幕投影填满了建筑物之间的每一丝缝隙，而V因为淅沥沥落下的夜雨而抬起头看天，说这雨里有沃森区的粪水和军工排的核废料，明天太阳出来之后歌舞伎町会臭得要死，可他又说，我喜欢下雨，夜城的雨比其他任何地方都更温柔，很难不爱它。

V真的太喜欢使用这个词。他爱死了新发现的夜店里的某个甜美性偶，爱死了刚刚改装完毕的技术步枪，爱死了他的明星朋友带他参加的狂欢派对。V会对自己在某个天桥底下发现的涂鸦大惊小叫，为街边艺人随手弹的一首熟悉的旋律停下脚步，露出惊喜的微笑。他爱一阵风，爱一场雨，他爱一切自己遇见的鸡毛蒜皮的小事。V把这个词挂在嘴上，好像他的爱还不够泛滥，不够肤浅，不够廉价似的。

竹村梦见V差不多每一次对他说爱。

这是地狱。

当他醒来，竹村沉默地在黑暗中坐起身。或许是因为他太久没吃东西，他感到腹中原本在这几个月中时常出现的，如同蝴蝶振翅般的细小感受腐烂了，蝴蝶如今变成毒虫，他想呕吐，想要让它停下。但它和所有那些不以他意志影响的美好东西一样，无视他的哀求，仍然朽蚀着他的肚子，竹村觉得自己要被活活疼死了。

他的呼吸因此变得粗重起来，竹村双手攥拳，低着头咬牙忍受。大概十分钟后，当他站起身的时候，他的额头和脸颊全湿了。

竹村拿起手枪，离开了安全屋。

5.

他不得不杀了好几个人才终于来到V的顶层公寓。

竹村迈步走进客厅，他喘着粗气，一瘸一拐的。V还没回来，整间公寓都没有开灯，寂静无声。

他伤口撕裂了，再次开始流血，头发散乱了，几缕额发在他眼前摇晃，这有些狼狈，竹村将手枪揣回口袋，他找到了浴室，一步步走上二楼。

镜子里，他看见自己确实仪容不整，这样太过失礼，竹村用沾满血的手打开了开关，慢慢地洗手。水流带走了他指缝间每一丝腥臭，竹村抬起头，对着镜子整理头发，接着是衬衫，领子，袖口。最后他掏出手枪，检查了一下子弹。一切停当之后，他来到一片漆黑的楼下，在沙发上坐下，等待V回家。

这种高档公寓都有安保系统，竹村没将它关停，V现在肯定已经得到消息了。

他耐心地等着。巨大发落地窗外，城市的璀璨夜景将霓虹灯光投射进来，照亮了竹村脚边的地板。他挪开鞋尖，小心地躲开了。竹村大概是睡着了一小会儿，因为在这漫长的等待中，有一阵子，他恍惚中好像回到了过去的日子，那时的一切都俨然有序，干净，整洁，世界到处是一片雪白，光是行走在界线之中，就已经可以令人感到无比满足。你从不在秩序之外还渴望什么，你不会为肮脏下贱的东西跪倒乞讨，你不会因为一个字就嫉恨上那些跟你无关的琐碎玩意，一名性偶，一把步枪，一次夕阳，一场雨，一块涂鸦，一段老歌。

那时黑和白如此清晰，竹村如此想念那些云层之上的鲜亮时光，想念到胸口发闷。

然后一阵强光将他的美梦击碎了，竹村回过神来，他看向窗外的平台，V的浮空车正在缓缓下降，那光是他的车灯，在停稳前扫过了这间黑暗的公寓，一瞬间将竹村弯腰坐在沙发中的憔悴剪影照亮了。

竹村没动，他重新低下头，将手枪拿在手里，等着V进门。

引擎熄火的声音。玻璃门向旁边划开，V的脚步声。

终于，这个拒绝和他对话，甚至拒绝跟他对视的新任城市之王站在了竹村面前。

竹村抬起脸，有些讶异地发现V看上去很疲惫。他听说神與那层的所有工作人员都被烧死了，也就是说V有了个相当强大的黑客盟友，既然V有底气做下那些事，他肯定也已经找到办法解决自己的问题了。原本竹村能用来束缚他的东西就不多，除了自己的感谢以外，就是一句华子会救他的空头支票，现在事实已经证明了一切，V哪个都不需要。

这年轻人光是靠自己，就已经能够爬上国王的宝座。

V看着他，轻轻地喘气，他回来得很急。

“你一直救我回来。”竹村开口说。

过了好久，V才缓缓点了点头。

竹村说：“那亲口说出来(Then say it)。”

V的脸在夜色中紧绷着。真奇怪，竹村想，他从不记得V有任何时候看上去像现在这样严肃，V过去跟他相处时总是很放松，好像竹村只要在他身边，就能不由自主地让他心情愉悦。就算是现在，竹村回忆过去，出现在他脑海里的V的那些面孔也仍然都带着微笑。而现在，V看着他，好像竹村让他很难办，他不知道拿竹村如何是好。

而竹村意识到自己非常好奇，他的名字如果现在从V的嘴巴里滚落出来，会听上去是个什么样。

站在他面前的V什么都没说，竹村又等待了两秒，然后从容地举起手枪对准自己的太阳穴，他直接扣动了扳机，没有半点犹豫。但子弹却射进了天花板，V在紧要关头扑了过来，年轻人一只手攥着他的手腕，另一只手在千钧一发之际想去捂枪口，这是个蠢决定，因为子弹打烂了他的手掌，但至少没让竹村死在他面前。

V因为剧痛咬着牙咆哮，他的呻吟都带着怒意，竹村被他压在身子底下，感觉到V的血一股股地顺着枪身淌到自己手上。他觉得很暖。

“操！行，”V冲他大吼，“——我对不起你，行了吗！”

竹村用另一只手攥成拳头重重地揍上V的肚子，这个曾经被他从垃圾堆里捡回来的蠢贼已经今非昔比，V放开了他，任凭竹村将他绊倒在地，最后骑在他身上。

“妈的，”V躺在地板上，声音沙哑地说，“对不起……我不能让荒坂华子重建她父亲的帝国，那他妈的……他妈的意味着背叛一切……”

V在对他道歉。

错误回答。竹村浑浑噩噩地再次摸到手枪，枪柄全是V的血，现在滑溜溜的，几乎让他握不住。他将枪口对准V的脸，在V心碎犹死的注视中冲他扣动扳机，手枪发出咔哒轻响，却没有子弹射出来，竹村又试了两次，这才放弃了，他在V的眼中看见魔偶运作的红光。哦，刚刚那一瞬间虽然来不及，但现在V已经把他的手枪黑了。

妈的。竹村深深呼吸，抬手把枪扔了。

他撑着沙发，摇晃着爬起身，离开了V。

V坐了起来，他看着竹村。“……这是唯一一个有希望的选择。”

希望。可不就是希望这种东西，害他沦落如此境地。竹村慢吞吞地向门口走去，嫉妒死灰复燃，但还好，他现在认命了，他不会再期望了。兜兜转转，他也算是拿到了答案。

竹村走了几步，然后他想到了什么，转过了身，最后一次看着坐在地上的V。年轻人紧紧咬着牙，他看向竹村的目光很复杂，好像正在忍受剧痛，但竹村已经放弃了，他不再想去好奇V目光中到底有哪些秘密了，那总归与他无关。

“……祝你，和你的新世界，长长久久，千秋万代。”竹村冲着V垂下头，衷心地祝福。这是这么些日子以来，他头一次感到无比的平静和安心，“我不死在你的城市，再见，V。”

V站了起来，他脸色惨白，看上去要晕过去了：“五郎。”

原来听起来是这个样子。竹村想。

“对不起。”V又一次说，他眼圈红了。

竹村点了点头，“没关系，”他说，“我并不恨你。”

之后他转身离开了这里，没有回头。

end


End file.
